Fireworks and Booze
by Astral Queen
Summary: The team goes up on the roof for fireworks, and when they all leave Andy finds out what tipsy Sharon is like.


My first published fic.. characters sadly aren't mine.

Any thoughts/comments/critiques are welcome and appreciated!

* * *

Everyone was standing in a line on the roof watching the fireworks show. On one end, Mike was explaining to Amy and a worried-looking Buzz the process of homemade fireworks. Julio was laughing and sipping away at another beer. At the other end, Andy was wrapping his arm around Sharon's waist and pulling her closer to him. She hummed when her shoulder touched his chest and put a bit more of her weight on him. The door opened behind them and they all turned to see Provenza stepping out followed by Rusty.

"Oh Rusty good! I was worried you would miss them!" Sharon exclaimed, stepping away from Andy and towards her son.

"Sharon I just made a huge break in my story," she could practically feel his excitement. "Oh, and the lieutenant made me bring this up," he held up a freshly opened bottle of wine and Sharon raised her eyebrows at Provenza.

"What, he has steadier hands," he shrugged.

Sharon rolled her eyes and took the bottle from Rusty. "Well did you bring any more cups?"

"Uhh…"

She shook her head and laughed, ushering them back into the line. The team ended up sending the wine bottle up and down the line, each taking a few drinks at a time.

"Man this feels like college," Julio said, taking the bottle from Amy.

"My freshman year, when I was still going for med school, my friends and I decided to brew our own beer," Mike said.

"And how did that work out?" Buzz asked.

"We got tired of waiting for it to ferment the whole time. See the whole process takes about six weeks and you have to transfer the liquid a couple times-"

"Tao! That better not be you explaining something down there," Provenza cut in from further down. "I'm trying to relax!"

"Ah. Well we ended up just pouring liquor into it. It was pretty awful," he laughs, remembering.

"I remember my first college party," Amy said.

"Oh yeah? What happened?" Julio asked in a teasing tone.

"I set the night's record for the wine slap," she shrugged.

The guys all cheered and Rusty piped up from the other end, "What's a wine slap?"

"Oh don't pretend you don't know, Mr. College Freshman," Julio said with a grin. The others laughed and Rusty just rolled his eyes. He wasn't opposed to the partying part of college, but he had experienced the negative parts of drinking and drugs too much to be interested in any of it.

Meanwhile, at the far end of the line, Andy had wrapped his arms around Sharon's waist again and she was fully leaning against him. He leaned down and nudged her hair away from her neck with his nose. He placed little kisses along her neck and lightly nibbled on her ear. She moaned softly and moved her head away. She turned and looked up at him, "Andy, I told you I wanted to be discrete,"

"What? No one's paying attention, and it's just a few kisses," he grinned down at her.

"You know full well what kissing me there does. If you don't stop I might have to take you here and now," her eyes twinkled. Andy groaned and held his hands up in surrender. A cough to Sharon's left drew their attention. Provenza was holding the wine bottle out to her with a suspicious look on his face.

"Thank you, lieutenant!" Sharon said cheerily taking the bottle.

"It's almost finished, Captain. Go ahead and have the rest," Buzz said.

Someone started chanting "Chug! Chug!" in a joking tone and Sharon shrugged, threw her head back, and polished off the wine. The team cheered and she giggled along. They were all pretty tipsy, with the exception of Rusty and Andy, and eventually everyone was laughing. They calmed down in time to watch the finale of the fireworks show. At the end Sharon and Amy started clapping much to the dismay of Provenza.

"They can't hear you!" He grumbled.

"Oh come on," Sharon threw her arm around his shoulder, "Enjoy it!"

"Oh God, woman, get off me!" he said and threw a look at Andy who just laughed.

They slowly made their way back down to Sharon's condo, Sharon and Andy at the end of the line. Sharon saw that everyone was listening intently to Mike talking about something, and she took the opportunity to playfully grab and squeeze Andy's butt. He jumped a little causing her to giggle. He turned around and glared at her but she just winked back.

Rusty let everyone in to gather their stuff. He had previously offered to drive them all home, which was one reason no one was worried about how much they drank. He shuffled everyone out the door and no one seemed to notice that Andy stayed behind. While they were waiting in the hallway, Rusty quickly returned to the kitchen. Sharon had gone to the bathroom after seeing everyone off, so it was just Andy working on cleaning up.

"Um, lieutenant?"

"Yeah, kid, what's up?"

"I'm headed out now…" Andy looked up as Rusty trailed off.

"Alright, uh, be safe. Might be lots of crazy drivers out tonight."

"I will. And um, I'll probably be gone for an hour and a half or so, maybe two," Rusty gave Andy a pointed look.

Andy couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head.

"I'm just saying! In case you were wondering," Rusty grinned as he went to leave.

"Thank you, Rusty," Andy called after him and heard the teenager laugh and close the door.

Andy shook his head again as he went back to cleaning up. He didn't know what to do with the kid, but wasn't completely ungrateful about the information he gave him. Andy had spent the night at the condo before; Rusty was a bit uncomfortable at first but had eventually warmed up. Andy knew he wouldn't be allowed to stay if it wasn't okay with Rusty- Sharon had told him many times that the kid came first.

Rusty knew that they were having sex, in fact much to Sharon's dismay he was all too aware. Andy laughed as he remembered that morning.

" _Morning, Rusty," Sharon said as she came into the kitchen. Andy was pouring them coffee and she grabbed a banana and sat down to eat. "You alright? You look really tired," she noted at seeing him swirl his cereal around in his bowl._

" _Yeah I didn't sleep a whole lot. It's kind of hard to when there's, well, so much noise," he said casually then looked up at Sharon. Her eyes widened and she turned a deep shade of red._

" _Oh my God. You don't mean… you didn't…" she looked between Rusty and Andy, horrified. Rusty just nodded and went back to his breakfast._

" _Look Rusty, I'm really sorry-" Andy started but was interrupted by Rusty._

" _We don't need to talk about it," he said, starting to get red himself, "I'm glad you make each other happy… just try to do it quietly?"_

" _Of course," Andy said and looked at Sharon. For once she seemed speechless, her face was still bright red and she still looked horrified. Andy couldn't help but laugh, which snapped her out of it. She took a bite of her banana and took a long drink of water, looking anywhere but at Rusty or Andy._

Andy was pulled out of his memory by the sound of Sharon approaching behind him. He turned around and took in the sight of her. She had changed into short pajama shorts and a tank top that was tight around her breasts. Her face was flushed from all the wine and beer she'd had, and her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"You had a lot to drink tonight," Andy said. He could tell it came out more accusatory then he had intended because her smile faded and she blinked a few times.

"Oh Andy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Shh," he stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders, "I didn't mean it like that, sorry. Actually tipsy Sharon is pretty freaking adorable," he smiled at her.

She giggled and playfully wiggled her eyebrows at him, "Oh really?"

"Yeah. It's nice to see you loosened up some."

"Well, along with apparently adorable, you know what else being tipsy makes me?" She asked, pulling him to her by his suspenders, which she knew he loved.

"What?" he asked as her fingers threaded into the hair at the back of his head.

"Very, very horny," she whispered in his ear in a low, throaty tone. She licked the shell of his ear and then latched her mouth onto his pulse point. He groaned deeply at the sudden assault on his neck, sure that her sucking and nibbling would leave a mark. But who cares? She obviously didn't and he wasn't about to stop her. She backed him into the fridge and turned her attention to his mouth. She forced her tongue through his teeth making him moan. She tasted like a mixture of wine and the cinnamon toothpaste she loved so much. Sharon grabbed Andy's suspenders again and started pulling him down the hallway, still attached at the mouth. It was Andy's turn to push her into the wall and she groaned as he pinned her hands above his head with one hand.

He started kissing her neck like he had done up on the roof, but this time with more vigor. She squirmed beneath him and he smiled on her skin. Andy had found out early on how sensitive her neck was and he loved what he could do to her with just a little attention there. She was breathing heavily now and his free hand found its way to her breasts, squeezing them roughly.

"Oh Andy…" she mewled. He growled in response against her neck and quickly spun her around, pushing her chest into the wall. Her sudden gasp turned into a low moan as he pushed his bulge against her ass. She shamelessly ground back into him and he tugged on her hair, making her head fall back on his shoulder. When she couldn't take it anymore she pushed back from the wall, grabbed Andy's hand, and dragged him behind her into the bedroom. Andy picked her up and threw her down on the bed, making her squeal excitedly. She grabbed his tie and yanked his head down to capture his mouth in another heated kiss. He crawled onto the bed, pushing her down as he did so. She made quick work of his tie and suspenders, and before he knew it she had flipped them over and was straddling him.

His hands went immediately to cup her ass and he groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. She grinned wickedly at him as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He sat up and shrugged it off, eyes never leaving hers. She licked her lips and pulled his undershirt off. They stared at each other for a moment before he was pushed into the mattress by her hands. She leaned on his chest, back arched, grinding her hot center on the strain of his pants. He moaned loudly and took in the sight of her above him. Her cheeks were flushed and the redness crept down her neck and on the tops of her breasts, which were close to spilling out of her tank top. He moved his hands over them and squeezed and pinched roughly. At his motions she quickly yanked it off and unclasped her bra in one swift motion. Her nipples were already hardened peaks, begging his mouth for attention. He sat up and circled one slowly with his tongue, eliciting a deep moan from Sharon. Her nails scrapped the back of his neck has he flicked his her nipple with his tongue and mirrored the action with his hand on the other. Her hips were still rocking into him and she decided it was time to get serious.

Before Andy could register that she was getting up, Sharon had shed herself of her pajama shorts and was undoing his belt buckle. Once his mind caught up he helped her undo his pants and she pulled them off along with his briefs in one swift motion. She eyed his erect member hungrily and ran her hands up and down his thighs. He lay back down when she slowly licked her way of his shaft and blew lightly on his tip. His hips jerked and she let out a throaty chuckle. He was about to chastise her for teasing him, but was cut off when her tongue circled his tip and she slowly lowered her mouth onto him. His hands went to her hair as she bobbed her head up and down, licking and sucking away at him. As quickly as she was there, she was gone and just as he opened his eyes to see why she stopped, she straddled his hips and promptly sank down on him. Me moaned loudly and held her hips, nails digging into skin. She leaned down and kissed him, pulling his lip into her mouth and nibbling on it.

Andy usually took the lead when they had sex, but he thoroughly enjoyed this wild side of Sharon. Her inhibitions had left with her sobriety and in their place was pure desire and need. She began to ride him vigorously, head thrown back and nails digging into his chest. He raised his hand and slapped her ass and was rewarded with, "Mmm yes, Andy. Harder!" He slapped her again and she practically screamed. Her hand went from his chest to her center and began to rub her clit violently. He always liked watching her pleasure herself, and he felt himself getting close.

"Come for me, Sharon," he grunted out while pinching her nipples.

"Oh I'm so close, baby, so clo- oooohh!" Her walls clenched around him and they came together, a mixture of grunts and moans. Sharon collapsed next to Andy and smiled up at him.

"Wow. That was something else," He kissed her forehead.

Giggling, she asked, "Was it alright?"

"Oh it was more than alright. I like tipsy Sharon very much!" She laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

They lay together for a while until the need for a restroom overtook Sharon. She excused herself, grabbing a nighty on the way. She came back a few minutes later, teeth brushed again, face washed, and hair tied up. "Your turn," she said as she tossed back the sheets.

"Okay. You look gorgeous, you know?" Andy said as he sat up, and small blush appeared on her cheeks. She hadn't gotten used to his compliments yet, and it broke his heart to know that she had never gotten many from Jack. He had made it is goal to make sure she knew how beautiful she was inside and out. He kissed her temple on the way to the bathroom and whispered, "Truly stunning," in her ear, making her blush even more.

When he returned from the bathroom she was on her phone texting.

"Letting the kid know it's safe to come home?" He teased.

"Just telling him we're going to bed! I'm glad he wasn't here earlier," she looked up at him her eyes widened in shock, "Oh Andy! Look at your chest, oh I'm so sorry does it hurt?" His chest was very red covered in scratch marks, some even looked like that they had bled a little.

"Naw, they're my badges of pride!" He smirked down at her.

"I'm sorry," she covered her face in shame.

"No, really," he said, crawling into bed next to her, "I think it's pretty damn sexy. In fact you've been pretty sexy all night," this made her uncover her face and raise an eyebrow at him. "Who would guess that all Sharon Raydor needs to make her crazy in bed is a little booze?"

She laughed and shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a good chardonnay and a handsome man," she reached up, turned off the lamp, and snuggled into Andy's chest.

"This night is going to make for some interesting dreams, and future plans," Andy whispered as he draped his arm around her.

"Andrew Flynn you do not need to get me drunk to get me in bed with you."

"Yeah but it's kinda fun," he teased.

"Oh whatever," he could tell her eyes were rolling even in the dark room.

"Mmm, I'm already starting to get some ideas," he leaned in and kissed her slowly. She hummed into the kiss but ended it quickly and turned to the side she usually slept on.

"Goodnight, Andy."

"'Night, Sharon," he placed one last kiss on her head and then lay back on his pillow. Andy fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking of all the ways he could enjoy this newfound side of Sharon in the future.


End file.
